This application is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11,521,046 filed on Sep. 14, 2006 and claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0086905, filed on Sep. 16, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor having identification information recorded thereon and an apparatus for reading identification information of a biosensor and, more particularly, to a technology of reading biosensor information, such as the kind and manufacturer of biosensor, from the biosensor.
2. Description of Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/200721 published on Oct. 14, 2004 discloses a biosensor with a code pattern in which an identification information recording means is attached on the biosensor to record identification information of the biosensor, and biosensor information, such as the kind and manufacturer of biosensor, is read from the identification information recorded on the recording means.
In the above-mentioned US Patent Application Publication, the biosensor information is recorded in barcode form and is read by a barcode reader.
However, there is a problem in that since the barcode is used as an identification information recording means of the biosensor, the production cost of the biosensor rises.